Soledad
by Andy-Niki
Summary: Nunca en tu vida te as sentido solo, que no encajas en es lugar que talvez perteneces ha otro mundo y si fuera verdad que eres de otro mundo de otra dimension y si alguien te diera la posibilidad de encontar tu lugar y porfin dejar tu soledad y conocer un sitio donde la imaginacion es la pura verdad. -no más ocs- Entra y descubre tu mundo el mundo de los Inazuma.


**Hola minna aqui Andy con mi nueva historia y vosotros direis otra mas y digo pues si que ando con bastante imaginacion ultimamente pero tranquilos este fic es diferente en varios sentidos por que voy a pedir ocs asi que si quieren participar adelante mandemen sus fichas aunque por ahora solo aceptare ocs femeninos ya amedida que avance la historia vere si puede aparecer alguno masculino pero no estoy segura, bueno les dejo el prologo del fic y abajo la ficha, que lo disfruten**

* * *

La soledad un sentimiento que habita en el corazon de las personas aun que la mayoria puede llegar a expulsar este sentimiento, pero hay otras que por mucho que lo intentan y tratan de que la luz y el calor de la amista les alcanse, fracasan y su soledad aumenta cada dia asta el punto de que ya no les importa esto y se acostumbran a ser el anti-social, el bicho raro al que nadie quiere como amigo solo por que son distinto a los demas. La sociedad los ve como algo despreciable por el simple hecho de que para ellos ser diferentes o unicos es motivo suficiente para hacerte centir que nunca vas a encontrar tu lugar en este mundo y asta tu mismo empiesas a creer que no perteneces a este lugar a este mundo o incluso a este universo y que eres el esperimento de alguien que solo quiere estudiarte en un mundo al que no perteneces. Si alguna ves te as centido asi o si solo estas aburrido sin nada que hacer y estas aqui por causas del destina te invito a leer el comienso de una soledad que al final se combertira en la mas bella de las amistades aunque para ellos nuestros protagonistas tendran que encontrar su lugar y darse cuanta que no hay soledad cuando conoces a las personas adecuadas.

* * *

Historia 1: Soledad en la Oscuridad

Me llamo Andrea Aldena y desde muy temprana edad he sido objeto de burlas y desprecios por lo que ellos llaman defectos, unos defectos que me asen unica en el mundo y por eso me temen y me envidian pero eso a mi no me importa paso de todo y de todos por que ser diferente es lo mejor, aun que es cierto que el dolor de la soledad no se va tan rapido como yo quisiera pero se que algun dia encontrare mi lugar, mi mundo un sitio donde sere por fin feliz y asta que eso ocurra seguire con mi soledad y el camino que he elegido para protegerme de los demas el camino de la adsoluta oscuridad, mi elemento y el motivo por que la gente me toma por una rara por el simple ello de que al mirarme ya saben que no soy como los demas por que se dan cuenta de que soy la oscuridad en persona y por ese mismo motivo me rio internamente de ellos por que nadie se atreve a preguntar por que soy asi, el motivo de mi forma de ser ya que al parecer solo les basta con jusgarte con la mirada y si no eres como ellos ya caes en la desolacion y en el desprecio pero como ya dije antes a mi me da lo mismo estoy mejor sola.

_**(Narrador normal)**_

Una chica de ojos rojos como la sangre y pelo negro como la noche caminaba en direccion a su aciento en el aula de clase mistras hacia caso omiso a las burlas de unas chicas de su misma aula cosa que ya era una rutina en su vida y por lo tanto no iso ni caso y se sento en su asiento mientras que sacaba sus cosas para la clase de mates pero su paz fue interumpida por aquellas molestas chicas que no parecian muy contentas por la reaccion de la pelinegra ante sus burlas infantiles.

-que pasa ojos raros te as quedado sorda y muda hoy -dijo soltando una risa una de las chicas.

-si ojos raros por que no contestas -dijo otra de ellas

-acaso tienes miedo ojos raros -termino de decir la ultima de las 3 chicas

-decid lo que querais por que no malgastare mi tiempo en personas como vosotras 3 -dijo la chica de ojos rojos lanzando una mirada asesina a sus enemigas

-tienes suerte de que el profe alla llegado la proxima ves te enteraras -dijo la lider de las 3 chicas mientras vei como el tutor llegaba al aula y mandaba a todos a sus acientos

-bien chicos como sabres hoy es el ultimo dia antes de las vacaciones de verano y la mayoria de vosotros pasareis a 4º de la ESO el año que biene -comento el profesor mientras en la clase se armaba un griterio de alegria. -bueno a callar todos que tengo que anunciar que la fiesta del instituto sera dentro de una hora pero para que el tiempo se os pase volando ya que hoy tocaba clase de mates aremos un problemas super complicado de algebra asi que quien sale a resolverlo -esclamo el profe esperando a que muchos fueran los voluntarios pero como siempre en sus clase solo una persona se obrecia voluntaria y siempre esa la misma persona. -bien señorita Aldena hacer quese a la pizarra

-si profesor -dijo la chica de los extraños ojos, Andrea Aldena

-que sorpresa que salga la rara verdad -dijo una chica por la bajo con un notable sargasmo

-si mucho, es que no se cansa nunca de salir -se escullo a otro hablar

-como se va a cansar, con lo sabelo todo que es seguro que disfruta con esto

-cierto, aveces no parece ni humana

-humana cuando ha sido humana esa rara -contesto una voz del fondo

-silencio ahora -grito el profesor mientras veia como Andrea sin problema alguno escontraba la solucion de un problema de algebra que solo uno de bachillerato pordria resolver

-ya esta -hablo la pelinegra

-bien puede sentarse -contesto el tutor

-entendido -dijo la joven mientras volvia a su asiento y habilmente esquivava la sancadillas de algunos compañeros

La hora fue pasando y la tan esperada fiesta llego para todos los alumnos de aquel instituto de madrid en España aun que claro no todos se lo pasaban tan bien como era el caso de aquella estraña chica de ojos singulares que permanecia sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca del centro completamente sola mientras terminaba de leer las ultimas paginas de un libro, luego sin tan siquiera hacer un pequeño ruido se levento y coloco en la estanteria corespondiente el libro ya leido, entonces su mira callo sobre un libro de brillante cubierta y en las que se podia leer la frase "Soledad en la Oscuridad" en letras bien grandes y de color negro, un tituto que llamo vastante su atencion no solo por que era la primera vez que lo veia sino por que habia algo en ese libro que la llamaba asi que sin pensarlo lo cojio y lo abrio por la primera pagina, entonces derrepenten el libro empeso a brillar como el sol y antes de que la chica pudiera soltarlo, la luz la envolvio y en unos segundos Andrea habia desaparecido dejando que el libro se callera al piso y se abriera por el primer capitulo que en letras rojos decia: "tu aventura acaba de comensar y junto con el resto de las elegidas descubrires que vuestro lugar no se encuentra aqui en la tierra, sino que perteneceis a un lugar mas alla de la realidad donde la soledad de vuestros corazones podra desaparecer" y asi al instante el libro se cerro solo y desaparecio.

* * *

**Que les parecio se me ocurrio ayer mientras asia un trabajo de clase, espero que quieran participar y que sepan que solo hay plaza para 9 ocs ni uno mas por el momento, bueno no los aburro y les dejo la ficha y la ficha de ejemplo con mi oc**

* * *

_**Ficha**_

**Nombre:**

**Apellido:**

**Edad: (entre 14 y 15)**

**Nacionalidad:**

**Modo en el que viajan a la otra dimension: (es decir el mundo inazuma ya que las protagonistas se encuentran en la vida real)**

**Elemento: (esto es el aura que les caracterisa, su poder)**

**Apariencia: (pueden poner las apariencias tipicas de las chicas de los animes como el pelo y los ojos de otro color como azul)**

**Personalidad: (no tiene por que ser fria y calculadora puede ser como les guste)**

**Ropa casual:**

**Historia: (aqui deberan poner un poco de la vida del oc aunque tiene que jirar en torno a la soledad y por que la gente los desprecia)**

**Cosas que les gustan:**

**Su pareja de Inazuma: (no se puede elegir a Jude, Xavier, Mark, Axel, Caleb, Hurlay, Eric, Shawn)**

**Adicional:**

**Aqui la ficha de mi oc y si tienen alguna duda o quieren participar manden un PM y que sepan que escojere a los ocs que mejor encagen y les abisare para que sepan que an sido elegidos y hablarles de como sera la historia en los primeros capitulos. Sean creativos si quieren un puesto sayonara minna**

**Nombre: **Andrea

**Apellido: **Aldena

**Edad: **15

**Nacionalidad: **Española

**Modo en el que viajan a la otra dimension**: mediante un portal en forma de libro

**Elemento: **Oscuridad

**Apariencia: ** es una chica alta de cuerpo esbelto y muy alectico, su piel es blanca pero si coje sol puede volverse algo morena, tiene los ojos de color rojo sangre que comiensan a brillar en rojo carmesi cuando su estado de animo cambia en algunas ocasiones, su pelo es negro como la noche y le llega hasta un poco por ensima de la cadera

**Personalidad: **es muy inteligente, al principio puede parecer fria y anti-social pero es por que le cuesta hacer amigos y confiar en los demas, debido ha todos las burlas y desprecios que sufre, pero cuando llegue el momento mostrara como es en realidad, una chica loca por el futbol, que nunca se rinde, siempre lucha hasta el final, que siempre sonrie y siempre esta dispuesta ha ayudar ha quienes lo necesiten

**Ropa casual: **una camiseta de color morado, un short vaquero azul y sus medias de futbolista de color rojo

**Historia: **pertenece a una de las familias mas ricas de españa y cuando tenia tan solo 4 años descubrieron que era super dotada para las materias y los deportes, aunque su familia simpre a estado a su lado, cuando se trataba del colegio siempre estaba sola por que los niños la veian como un bicho raro debido a que adiferencia de los demas Andrea nacio con los ojos rojos como la sangre y sus conocimientos de las cosas sin haberlas estudiado antes daban envidia a sus compañeros que se burlaban cruelmente de ella y la despreciaban asi que ella para protegerse empeso a ser fria y calculadora acostumbrandose a la soledad y descrubiendo que su vida estaba repleta de oscuridad

**Cosas que les gustan: **los helados, el chocolate, los vieojuegos, los anime, los mangas, ser una otaku de primera, ser diferente, la noche, los animales, escullar musica y el futbol

**Su pareja de Inazuma: **Jude Sharp

**Extra: **odia ir de compras, es muy buena jugando al futbol, siempre en la escuela y en el instituto querian adelantarle cursos por su inteligencia...


End file.
